A day in the life of Suzuki
by Frozen-Fortune
Summary: Rated M for the fist part. Ever wonder what happens to Suzuki when he's not trying to help the Yu-Yu gang save the world? Well here's a little look into his life on a normal -or not so normal- day.


_-Things like this-_ are thoughts. Sorry about Chuu's accent, I'm not that great at typing them.

Rated mainly for the beginning.

**-Start-**

A feminine shadow was cast against the far wall by the soft glow of small table lamp. The shadows owner ran her delicate fingers through her long ebony hair to loosen it from it's weave. There his object of obsession stood, half dressed in the gentle glow of yellow light at the foot of his bed. She stared at him as he continued to sit lazily propped up on his elbows upon the bed. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me?" She asked him. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Maybe." was his cocky answer followed by a sly smile. She gave a sigh " I swear, you can be such an egotistical pig sometimes." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Then why do you always come back?" He asked. She knew the answer, and so did he. He was breathtaking with his sinfully beautiful golden locks and devilish charms. With so much as a sideways glance, he could make all the girls drop to their knees and worship the ground he walked on. Not only that, but how great he was in bed. He not only made love to your body, but also to your soul. He knew all of this which made him such a pig and a womanizer. But she always came back and she always would.

She hadn't seen him move but he was suddenly behind her unfastening her bra. He tossed her bra into a corner to be forgotten as he turned his full attention to her perfectly round breasts and rosy pink nipples...

"Wha' 'cha readin there mate?" A strong Aussie accent questioned from over Suzuki's shoulder. Suzuki slammed his book closed with a loud snap while he leapt from his seat upon the couch. "N-Nothing!" He stammered while his face started to turn a lovely shade of crimson trying to hide the mentioned book behind his back. "Why? Who cares? It's just a book.." Suzuki glanced around to room hoping that the house might spontaneously catch fire so he could escape from the larger man's curious look. "Aye mate, 't's a book" Chuu started as he raised a brow and smirked "But I could 'ave swore I saw the word 'nipple' in tha' book 'o yours." The jig was up. There was only one way out of this humiliating situation. Lie, lie, lie...

"It's a uh, umm, uhh." _Damn it, think Suzuki, think! You're the smartest person that lives in this house. Surely you can think of something that he would believe!_ "It's a. A. A self examination health book?.." Suzuki then stood in what could be called a I'm-right-so-don't-even-try-to-argue pose in the middle of the living room. "A health book?" The large mohawked demon echoed as he tilted his head to the side. "That's right" Suzuki confirmed "One of us has to know proper health care and what to look for with certain cancers and what not. Because of me, everyone in this house might just live longer lives." _Suzuki, you are so smooth._

Chuu rubbed his hand across the stubble of his jaw in a thinking manor. Surely the drunk was going to be fooled by such a perfect lie. He **was** drunk this morning, wasn't he? Oh no, what if by some miracle of the Heavens he wasn't drunk for the first time since they had known each other. There was no telling how smart the Aura Alchemist actually was without alcohol running though his system. Great. Just great. The one time Suzuki needed to lie such a perfect lie to a drunk, the drunk ended up being sober. Oh how the Heavens were laughing at him today.

As Suzuki was beginning to sweat, Chuu threw back his head and roared a laugh that people could actually feel the vibrations from. He must be drunk. Sober people don't laugh like that about a health book. With their hands on their hips, head thrown back, heaving laughs like their worst enemy just got smacked in the face with a baseball bat. Soon Chuu's laughter faded into a wide, lop sided grin. "An 'ere I thought ya were readin' a dirty sheila's book." Suzuki make a snorting sound as he tossed his head up to the side in a stuck-up fashion. "And be on the same level as the rest of you? I think not." Mission accomplished. The brilliant and beautiful scientist was in the clear. Oh how smart he truly is.

As Chuu began to leave the room in the direction of the kitchen, Suzuki returned to his spot on the couch to resume reading his 'dirty sheila's book' in peace. Not even a minute after Suzuki's butt hit the couch and had flipped his book back open, Chuu's head popped back into the doorway. "Oy, mate!" he called. "Yes Chuu?" Suzuki responded sitting his book into his lap, slightly annoyed that he had once again been distracted from reading by the drunken Aussie. "A sheila called from th' book store. Said that yer latest 'Pleasure's Romance' book's in."

Chuu's laughter could be heard from the hallway into the kitchen as Suzuki buried his head in his hands. He was never going to live this one down.

**END**

Authors note: Well, that's it. I'll let you guys try to figure out if Chuu was actually drunk or not. Hope it gave you a few good chuckles. I was snickering -more like laughing evily- while writing this. I thought it would be funny if a guy was caught reading a romance book, as far as I know, guys would rather kill themselves then read them. Suzuki needed more attention so I made it about him. Tell me what you thought, I'd like to know.


End file.
